


柔陆水鸟

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Summary: 雷点：女装
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao
Kudos: 26





	柔陆水鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：女装

“唔…和图上真是相差很大呢。”

金珉奎从客厅踱步到卧室，和手机上的订房信息反复比对。林边小屋看起来比示意图整整缩减了一个型号，宽敞客厅失去广角效果实则只是狭小的穿堂居室。徐明浩一边伸手脱靴子一边看着金珉奎委屈地撅嘴，没忍住就噗嗤笑出声来：“学摄影的反而被假摄影骗，说不过去吧？”

对方走到走廊尽头掀起窗纱，背着光回头看不清神色，但语气多少有些幸灾乐祸的意味。“明浩可不要忘了来这里是做什么的哦。”徐明浩被哽住，去卧室放下挎包不再应声。果然，棘手的事就算是逃避也不会淡出存在主义现实。

野郊度假的真相是来做金珉奎的期末摄影作业。主题构想很是打动人心，两栖纸鹤，要在河谷地的水波上降落，牺牲性地浸漫尽翅膀直到再也无法再次振翅。这样描述的时候，徐明浩还以为是混淆表意和内核的概念化艺摄。直到金珉奎扭捏地央着他：“那明浩，可不可以来做你男朋友的人体模特啊？”

从那个节点万事开始谬错地起锚，金珉奎磊落地提回两挂崭新的衣物袋，从中取出条波纹纱的短舞裙，吊带袜和绑带舞鞋。出于承诺和人道主义救援，徐明浩只能屈辱地默许了最重大的纰漏。他们选景的民宿也着了虚假宣传的道。花园庭院折变成经年失修的灌木丛和杂草坡，小清池也被日浴晒干，塞着黄绿的苔斑。巡游了一圈，只能叹了口气将将就就地开始布景。徐明浩怀里抱着一拢蓬起的白纱坐在栏杆扶手上摇晃着，被太阳晒得眯起眼。金珉奎的神色看起来不甚明朗，也令他没来由地烦乱，冲着把垫布用钢钉固定起来的金珉奎喊：“喂，我先去换衣服了！”

他们刚认识的时候徐明浩还是艺术史点名册上的服装系徐明浩，金珉奎点名，他就轻软地“诶”一声，全级都知道服装系有个男生生得奇软的扁桃体，闻声倒像是旁听的声乐生。但只有金珉奎胆敢在下课的时候蹙着眉，装作很严肃地拦住他说：“下次答到再这样装可爱，我就不给你记出勤了。”

徐明浩艰难地维持着冷静，瞪了他一眼就转身离开。很帅的陌生人，不对，徐明浩将称谓更正成很帅但不建议说话的陌生人，竟然天赋异禀地蹦跳进他的怒点：出勤、装、可爱。这也是直到确定关系后才取得谅解的事。

幸而拍摄环境的滑铁卢找到了救星。徐明浩和任何诡谲的美都很相当。院子里仅有一扇生机，只不过不是那棵残破的榕树而是徐明浩，一棵扎根进莎翁垂爱的花原里，根蔓像蛇信般盘生的无花接骨木。他站在那里，淡淡的暑热就不断上浮，取景框里开始涌现了故事性。

金珉奎从台阶上小心地横步地搬下一块细金边穿衣镜，放在徐明浩旁边。他正躺在一块软纱上，草尖隔着布料扎着他的皮肤。软纱是他自己的印染作品，颜色介于香槟和浅米色之间的中隔。“看起来像麦乳。”当时金珉奎拇指摩挲着那一小块成品，新奇地赞叹。徐明浩有点得意地抽走，笑容浸入某一段共享的记忆回响。“这是我们去海岛度假的时候，你的皮肤被沾湿的颜色。”那块轻纱被徐明浩手臂挥动间飘到树根处，他探出身去捡，却被金珉奎拦腰按进怀里双双栽倒在公共休闲区的草坪上。此刻徐明浩在走神，为什么会有这么多关于草坪和金珉奎的回忆？

穿衣镜被斜放成一个照出徐明浩半边的角度，把裙摆和裤袜齐整地切割下来。纱网里还散落着十多块手掌大小的镜盘，像是松枝按错岔的规律切割下荧热的新月。金珉奎满意了，低头调整相机光圈。只有腰部以下需要取镜，从鞋跟一路扫射到他蜷起的膝间。徐明浩低着头假装研究镜面反射，仅仅对晒太阳这件事勉强感到愉悦。摄影师倒是很满意，掰着他的膝盖快门声纷飞不停，过了一会儿就停下举着相机给徐明浩看。

进口成衣和摆件的钱倒是没白花，屏幕里的暖杏和草绿触类旁通地延伸进许多个光线世界里，金珉奎给徐明浩展示他最喜欢的，关节随意并拢的姿态被执获的一张。“明浩真的好瘦！“分不清是调情还是调侃，徐明浩酡红着脸拉住金珉奎的手臂起身，半是逃避半是嗔怪地说：”太久了吧！腿都压麻了。“

草草吃过几口速食后，靠在沙发上修片的金珉奎满足地喂叹：“这一辑一定要用最好的铜版纸！”徐明浩装作没听到，长腿伸到他腿上垫着电脑犯食困。

一刻间，小屋非常突然地停电了，地底世界被翻转过来，陷入昏黑状态。  
“啊！幸好刚刚有保存过！”金珉奎惊喜地叫出声，而后意识到当即并不是值得庆幸的时刻。一下子挣脱困餍的徐明浩也猛地坐起身来，“怎么突然停电了？”

两个人在沙发上陷入无言，徐明浩突然想到卧室里那盏熏香蜡烛，又抹黑着在床头抽屉里找到了打火机，视野又勉强地在这个小小的圆弧光源下明亮起来。  
他用手拢着烛光慢慢移步到客厅，然而，金珉奎刚刚嗅到那股廉价香薰的玫瑰香味，痒意就难以自控地从鼻腔翻江倒海。“阿嚏！”  
大型犬是不是都会对某种香氛不耐受？徐明浩赶快把手底的火苗吹熄了，好笑地顺着金珉奎的后背。十分钟后，过敏原飓风终于得以平息，中心的风眼漩涡却以熟悉又暧昧的姿势越靠越近，直至被顺势推至地毯上，唇瓣也被轻柔地叼咬住。

“你怎么没脱这个？”金珉奎在黑暗里摸索到徐明浩腿根，摸到勒进紧实的腿侧里那圈细绳吊着的硬挺法式蕾丝。徐明浩喘了一下，伸手把笔记本电脑推远后艰难地回答：“我还没来得及换。”

金珉奎和他更像是在黑暗里角力着跳曼波舞，沉夜中难以辨认“羞恼”或是”示弱”这样的情绪，徐明浩恶向胆边生，抓着金珉奎的手攀向繁复的挂带，另一只手从鼻梁划过对方的嘴唇向虚空的夜色中瞄准吐息的舌尖不吝地舔吻。金珉奎抓着一线帆绳似地牢牢地拽着那根带子，像掀翻一盏裙撑状的浮萍，把徐明浩整个扑覆地拽到自己身上。

一会儿肯定会扯坏，徐明浩暗骂着拍开金珉奎的手，伸到腰下费力地解开搭扣。精巧的结刚刚“啪“地弹开，那只不安分的手就伸将进腿袜里，剖落开涤纶揉搓他腿根细嫩的肉皮。徐明浩头脑发昏，牙根被金珉奎的舌头吸得酥软，连绸衫也扣了半截就挂在抽木似的骨节上。对方掐弄到哪里，哪里就复苏着情热赤潮的汗腺。徐明浩不安又恍惚地蹬腿，包着纱丝的足尖却探到了金珉奎胯间的炽热。

徐明浩始终是性爱合一的忠实拥簇者，在被紧实地压碾着顶弄和啃咬时也会克服耻心，努力地睁着眼看金珉奎的神色，金珉奎的爱意也过分契合了，最喜欢盯着他近在咫尺的眼底喃喃着：明浩，明浩。可眼下金珉奎却空余一个捏不进手心的轮廓，也很坏心，轻笑一声按着徐明浩的脚心在内裤上磨蹭。那根粗长的硬物顺着足下把过剂的情色灌满四肢传感至发颤的尾椎。徐明浩暗叫不妙，几何增长的不安和羞怯冲击着霖然的下身，几乎一瞬间就惊叫着夹紧了腿。

他正在被剥夺反抗地垂坠进一场预谋的野狩。

意识到这一点时，金珉奎正从茶几下的地毯下摸出了作案工具。安全套封皮被用尖牙急不可耐地咬开，趁着一点月明的幽光能看见徐明浩正交叠着小腿，衣物也被推至腹间，罕见地像只遗失感官的惊弓之鸟兴奋地瑟缩着。

金珉奎垂下头安抚地吻过他的额头，睫羽，微凉的鼻尖，直到对方用力地咬了一口他的下唇。“不要欺负我。”他反复地印着徐明浩控告的唇齿，手伸进汗湿的发间轻轻吐息。“我还没有真正地欺负明浩啊。”

徐明浩的背脊被金珉奎和长绒棉温柔地垫托着，下身却被不甚和缓地反复戳刺，金珉奎攥着他的手指像是塞掼进软烂的空心蜜瓤一样搅弄起湿淋的穴道。他弓着背脊吟呢得细细碎碎，可怜又可爱，但看上去更难以堪负的却是汗水淋漓的金珉奎，抵着他的额头粗喘着施咒般地沉念：  
“明浩，好漂亮，好漂亮的明浩。”

到底是干脆地吐露出的，还是在深吻中被烧熔了几截已经无暇分神去思考了。

腿根被大敞着掰开操弄，徐明浩难抑的细哼中浸着哭腔，被轻车熟路地抱起抬高又深深地按至底端。金珉奎的手不时地凑过来避重就轻地搓揉着乳晕。徐明浩崩溃地地滑脱出自持的区限，隔着几秒就把金珉奎的手牵引至胸前的敏感处，甚至伸出舌，构画着对方的下颚。金珉奎掐在他臀肉上的手愈加用力，徐明浩只好仰着头发出谨小的命令：“珉奎，慢，慢一点。”

对方果然驯服地遵从，从背后拽着腿把他翻倒，跪趴着捣得极缓极深，手也从衬衫下摆伸过去磨他的性器。徐明浩断断续续的求饶只换得了愈加发狠的抽动，吊带袜扣节甩在裸露的皮肤上弹跳作响。脱力到栽倒后又被揽住深深顶弄，徐明浩一口咬上金珉奎的手臂。“金珉奎，你真的…太过分了。”

金珉奎顿彻几秒，又覆上来吮他的后颈，一寸一寸地布施捕猎的獠牙。“明明，是明浩让我变的过分的。”

灯突然毫无预警地亮了起来。  
晕眩的双目刺痛后两人才缓缓找回视觉和意识，首先入目的是被远远蹬到一边的电脑和安全套润滑液，以及被掀翻了一大半的长绒地毯，而后是叠在他身下的徐明浩。眼梢和嘴角都泛着水红的瑰色和薄汗，半张着嘴失神地望向他。白色的吊带袜上也缀满了串丝的破洞，是从欲念乐园的荆棘藩篱出逃而来的罪证。金珉奎喘着粗气不停摆胯，一把天火烧尽了最后的生机和残损。

直到徐明浩蹬着腿发出无力的呜咽，金珉奎赶快拔出性器用手上下撸动，摘下安全套的蘑菇头摇晃着，对准了雪白的臀肉。滚烫的精水淌下腿心，把半透的紧绷布料洇出几股稠粘的水痕。

徐明浩此刻一定又在心里说太不像话了，太超过了这样的话。他的冰核纸花被撞散了，颤巍巍滑下松枝，迷乱地喘息平复。金珉奎恋眷地凑近他的呼吸，“明浩，我还是想要，怎么办呢？”

徐明浩眼睫垂落着，试图把涌上来的回忆逐出眼眶。伸手触了触已经并不存在的罩裙，团团网纱像把他往爱念深海拖拽的圆伞水母。地面一片狼藉，看来整理是必然的了。在那之前，徐明浩伸手搂住金珉奎的肩颈依存地发号施令：“先抱我去床上再说。”

为艺术献身不抵为艺术家献身。

“珉奎…“他刚伸出手来，就被牵住，金珉奎跪坐在床上单手翻下t恤，笑意盈盈地靠近。他突然也觉得停电、盲视和无端的情热一点也不荒唐了，反正时夏的暑热从不会迟来。


End file.
